Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a computer program product, and an information sharing system.
Description of the Related Art
With computerization of various household electrical appliances in recent years, TV sets, for example, not only receive and display video and audio content of programs from broadcasting stations, but also have a function to acquire and display various kinds of information such as a program guide. In addition, if a TV set has a network communication function, the TV set can communicate various kinds of information with other TV sets.